The present invention relates to a start-up system for a fuel cell. In particular, this invention includes a start-up system for providing fuel and water as an emulsion to the reformer and for starting a vehicle.
Fuel cell systems designed for vehicles need to have water present at all times to serve as a reactant for steam reforming, water-gas shift, and stack humidification. During normal, warmed-up operation water is present in ample quantities, as water is one product of a fuel cell system and cam be recycled to the fuel processor. However, for start-up of the reformer, liquid water must be made available. The current invention provides a system to make available liquid water to the reformer at start-up. The start-up system makes an emulsion of fuel and water on-board the vehicle prior to start-up.
The present invention is a fuel cell system which includes a reformer, a fuel cell, and start-up system. The start-up system includes a source of an emulsion including water, fuel and surfactant. In a preferred embodiment, the fuel cell system includes a water gas shifter to reduce CO.
In another preferred embodiment of the invention, the fuel cell system includes a conventional fuel cell system and a start-up system for providing an emulsion of fuel and water for starting a vehicle. After the vehicle is started by the start-up system, the conventional fuel cell system takes over to operate the vehicle.